


The One Where He's In His GI.

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Six Words: In the dojo. In his Gi.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	The One Where He's In His GI.

They're in the dojo. 

Daniel kneeling in the middle of the mat, white GI on, headband perfectly in place. 

Johnny walks around him on the mat, black GI on, assessing. 

Amanda may not be here but Johnny will tell her all about it when they get home, just to see how long it takes until she's shoving his face down into her wet crotch. He's sure it will be dripping just from Johnny's story of him fucking her husband in the dojo with his GI pulled down just enough to get at his hole. Or maybe not. Maybe he'll have him naked. Johnny hasn't decided yet. 

He adjusts himself in his pants. 

He stands behind Daniel and undoes the headband, a small crease appearing in his forehead, wondering. Johnny tucks it into his own belt, they don't need it quite yet. 

Daniel shifts around the plug Johnny knows he has in his ass, discovered by accident earlier when they were in the office and Johnny had slapped his ass as he walked past Daniel who had been holding an armful of some forms or another. He had been aiming for a cheek but Daniel had shifted slightly just as he had gone for it, and it ended up more along his crack. Daniel had jolted forward, papers flying everywhere as he leaned forward, moaning, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the desk. 

That's not the normal reaction Johnny had thought. 

Daniel was panting, shifting his hips like he does when he's squirming on Johnny's cock. Like when he's trying to work his ass back to where he knows he needs it.

He had stepped into Daniel's personal space then, paid closer attention to his face - a light sheen of sweat was on his forehead, flush high on those cheekbones. He had kissed Daniel's neck as he slipped his hands into the pants of the GI, Daniel now stock still, and although he knew it would be there, he still let out a groan as his fingers brushed over a hard base.

He closed his eyes as he felt the physical proof under his fingers, of the plug inside Daniel - keeping his ass ready so Johnny could just slide in. It was almost more than he could stand. He felt dizzy, all the blood had rushed south and he couldn't recall a time he'd even been harder. 

Time seemed to stand still. Then it happened, a little shuddery gasped intake of breath. 

And then he had crowded into Daniel's space, removed his hand to press him back by the abdomen, slamming his hips into Daniel's clothed ass, pulling his head back with a hand on his forehead, baring more of the smooth column of Daniel's throat to his waiting lips. 

"Like it?" Daniel had gasped out. 

"You fucking little slut," Johnny had said into his ear, more affection than insult. "Who knew" he had said as he kissed the side of his neck again. 

Johnny could feel the vibrations against his lips as Daniel swallowed. 

"You should have, by now" Daniel had replied. 

He had reached his hand back inside and gave the plug a vicious twist as he moved his hand from Daniel's forehand to rest against his throat, as he started to fuck Daniel with the plug. 

"Did you have this inside you the entire time" he asked, as he looked down to where Daniel's hard dick was clearly visible, tenting against the material. "How'd you manage not to come, stuffed so full?"

"Not, not the whole time" he had panted out. "I couldn't risk wearing it while we sparred in case you put me on my ass. I put it in after, while you were on the phone,"  
Daniel had said while widening his legs, tilting his hips back towards Johnny's larger hand which was working the plug.

"Yeah just like that, Christ. Work that ass back like it's my cock" he had heard himself saying. "So fucking hot, knowing what you want. Taking what you want."

Daniel moaned. "Inside, please, Johnny I need it."

He had pulled Daniel flush against his chest, grinding his hard-on into him so he can really feel it - how rock hard Johnny was for him. 

"Can you feel that? What you fucking do to me?"

"Yes" he hissed out. 

He slammed his hips repeatedly against Daniel's ass, jolting the plug inside him. 

"Want, oh fuck Johnny, want your dick. Please" he had tried again. 

And Johnny wanted to, give him his dick, but not here, like this. He had a better idea. 

He had stepped back and watched Daniel reach behind, blindly, frantic. 

"I want you kneeling in the middle of that mat. Pants off. Now." 

So here they are, Johnny still circling around Daniel on the mat. 

Daniel getting more and more desperate at Johnny's inaction, jittery, distinctly aware for some reason, of the feeling of his heels where they dig in his bare ass as he kneels on the mat. The bottom part of the GI covering his crotch from Johnny's view.

"So fucking beautiful like this for me."

Daniel's head falls forward slightly at the praise, relishing, as his hands curl into fists from where they were resting, palms down, on his thighs, 

Johnny crouches down so he's at Daniel's level, hands finding their way back to the plug, pushing the GI aside to see Daniel's leaking cock. 

"You want to come now? On this plug in your ass? Think it's enough for this hungry hole?" His light tone a direct contrast to the rough treatment he's giving Daniel. "Because if you do," his voice suddenly low, "I'm still going to pull it out and fuck you after. Just trade my dick for it."

Johnny stops suddenly, pulling the belt from Daniel's GI and roughly hauls his arms behind him, crossing them at his wrists, binding them together with Daniel's own belt. 

Johnny grabs Daniel's headband out of his own belt, where it put it earlier, and stuffs it inside Daniel's mouth, whose eyes roll into the back of his head. 

The restraints aren't new. Neither is being gagged. They have rules, they can play separately, or together, but nothing new unless all parties are in agreement and together. 

The only other time it's happened up to now was a pair of Amanda's red lace panties she had taken off and shoved into her husband's mouth as Johnny was taking him from behind, bent over the side of the couch, Amanda lying against the other side, legs open and shiny with slick for their viewing pleasure. 

"You have no idea, no fucking idea what you do to me - no clue. The things I want to do to you. With you. Fuck." 

Daniel makes quiet whimpers into the headband. 

"Maybe i'll just show you."

Holding onto Daniel's bound hands, he taps his hip, and Daniel raises up so his ass is no longer resting on the heels of his feet, knees still on the ground. Johnny gently pushes him forward, bending him at the hips, so his upper body is parallel to the floor, Johnny's strength and grip on the hands tied behind his back helping to keep Daniel's face from falling forward and hitting the floor. 

He looks down as he slowly removes the plug, tosses it onto the mat, takes himself in hand and feeds every inch of his cock into that waiting hole. 

He doesn't wait for Daniel to adjust. He doesn't need to. 

He holds on tight to where the belt is holding Daniel's wrists together and pulls him back, effectively fucking Daniel on his cock using his bound hands. 

Daniel is like a rag doll, body shaking with every thrust of Johnny in and out of his body. 

Minutes go by, hours, maybe days. 

He straightens Daniel's back, so he's no longer bent at the hips, his back now pressed against Johnny's front, the only space between them from Daniel's restrained hands. 

Johnny's hand grips Daniel's cock, already so, so wet for him. 

A few well placed pumps of Johnny's hips, him telling Daniel to let go, he wants to feel him come undone on his cock and Daniel obeys, white ropes of cum covering Johnny's hand. 

He turns Daniel’s head towards him and kisses his temple, his cheeks, anywhere he can reach, hand slowing down, only stopping when the noises spilling from Daniel behind the gag turn painful. 

Still, Johnny will have him in front of the mirror. 

He leans back and watches as his cock leaves Daniel's body. He unties Daniel's hands, gently rubbing his wrists.

Johnny helps him to stand, then leads a dazed Daniel over to where he wants him, turning in him to face the mirror.

"Spread your legs a bit more, hands flat against the glass" he instructs. Daniel does.

Johnny brings up Amanda's contact info on Daniel's phone and he manages to hit call, wedging the phone between Daniel's hand and the mirror.  


He hears Amanda answer, "hello" - showtime. 

He temporarily removes the gag, to give him a chance to answer. 

"I know you just came and you're sensitive," Daniel gives a little hiccuping sob as Johnny traces his used hole "but, I told you if you came i'd still fuck you."

Daniel stays silent. 

He kisses his temple as he puts the gag back in - "Don't worry, I won't last long." 

He enters Daniel, and swear to god he can feel Daniel's ass is still contracting, like aftershocks, from the orgasm he just gave him.

He braces a strong arm across his chest and another across his midsection. He gives a few thrusts, his hips doing all the work as he holds Daniel, effortlessly, in the strong embrace.

Johnny looks at Daniel in the mirror: his head resting on Johnny's shoulder, GI open, exposing all that olive skin, as Johnny takes him from behind. 

He loosens his grip along his midsection to snake a hand up to rub over a nipple and he feels Daniel clamp down on him, breaths coming faster through his nose, a muffled whining is heard around the headband in his mouth, like it's almost too much. 

Daniel can still stop this at any time, any second, all he has to do is push the gag out of his mouth. It stays perfectly in place. 

"Look at me" Johnny commands and Daniel does, taking his head from where it jolts on Johnny's shoulder with every sharp thrust , raising his eyes to meet Johnny's in the mirror. 

"You're so god damn perfect," Johnny tells him, breathless himself from the tight grip of Daniel's body around his painfully hard cock. "See how well you take my cock," he asks, Daniel keening. 

Johnny grabs his hips but not before removing the gag. She'll want to hear this. 

He snaps his hips in just right and Daniel shouts. 

"So fucking gorgeous like this for me. Taking my cock like you were made for it, in your - slam - "perfect" - slam - "fucking" - slam - "cunt." 

Breathy little "ah ah ah's" escape Daniel's mouth on every snap of Johnny's hips with a final gasped out plea, "come inside me."

Warmth fills Daniel who moans at the feeling. Johnny’s hips slow down , but don't still completely - making sure to get every drop as deep in Daniel as possible. 

He pulls out. For the second time that night. 

"Stay there" he says as he goes to grab the plug where it lays on the mat. 

Johnny spreads Daniel to him, running the plug up and down his crack, gathering some of the cum that has dripped out, considers it, then slips the plug back in, Johnny shushing Daniel as he lets out nonsensical noises on each inch that slides back in. 

Daniel drops, slowly, back to his knees on the floor, phone still in one hand and rests them on his thighs. He turns his face into the mirror, the cool glass on his heated cheeks, puffs of fog appearing as he tries to catch his breath. 

Johnny bends over and gently takes the phone and brings it to his ear, harsh breathing coming down the other end of the line.

"You better be home in 10 minutes or less" Amanda hisses into the phone "and I better get a picture while i'm waiting." The line disconnects.

Johnny brings up the camera, "smile for your wife" he says as Daniel shifts back from the mirror, so his face is now on the floor, ass up high, and spreads his cheeks as Johnny takes the pic. He takes another one of his own dick, wet from the load he'd just pumped into her husband. For good measure, he thinks, and hits send. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If using the headband as a gag is sacrilegious to anyone in anyway, my sincere apologies. 
> 
> Also , after some super quick research the belt on the GI is an obi, the pants are called zubon, and the headband hachimaki. 
> 
> RosaMacchio had mentioned restraints in the comments of another story - I hope this delivers.


End file.
